


Shedding Some Light

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stops by Sam's and the power goes out. A few things come to light. Takes place just after Mitchell's 200th trip through the gate in season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shedding Some Light

“Ow! Damn it!”  Jack cursed as his knees collided with what he presumed was Carter’s coffee table.

“Sir! Are you alright?” She called out from the vicinity of her bathroom.

“Just peachy. Where do you keep your candles?”

“Uh, candles, sir? I don’t think I have any.” Her sheepish reply came from much closer now.

“Flashlights then?”

“Uh, sorry sir.”

“Carter! What were you planning on using in case of a power outage?”

“Well sir, I’m usually on base. I don’t spend that much time here.”

He groaned and Sam could imagine the scowl that must be on his face.

“Sorry sir,” She said dejectedly. She hated that she’d disappointed him.

His eyes must have adjusted to the lack of lighting for she nearly jumped when she felt his hand land softly on her shoulder. “No worries, Carter. Except perhaps you might want to consider getting off the base a little more often and have some fun.”

“Yes sir,” she agreed flatly.

“Sam?” He sensed something deeper than his teasing was bothering his former SIC. Which had been the primary reason for his visit.

“I like working in my lab! Why can’t everyone just leave me alone!” She snapped. Then belatedly added “Sir.”

He sighed softly and hung his head. He should have called Daniel. He sucked at this emotional stuff as was evident by his now very pissed off Colonel. “I, uh, sorry. I’ll leave you to it, Colonel.” He shuffled carefully towards her kitchen door. It was closer and far less treacherous to navigate in the dark. “See ya around, Carter,” he tried for nonchalance in the awkward silence. At least now that he was working out of Washington, he wouldn’t have to face her at work anytime soon.

Stunned by how quickly he had given in, she almost missed the quiet snick of her kitchen door unlocking. She shook her head to clear it. She didn’t know what had put her into such a funk but the General didn’t deserve to have it taken out on him. “General wait! Are you returning to Washington, sir?”

“Yeah, going fishing first. Sorry to have bothered you, Carter. Enjoy your downtime.”

The lights snapped on with the return of the power and she saw the slump in his shoulders as he reached for the door again. She stopped him with a gentle hand, “Want some coffee or a beer? Or a diet soda?”

He looked at her uncertainly. Cursing herself for causing this awkwardness between them, she smiled her silent apology. She hadn’t meant to snap at him and she saw him so rarely these days. He shook his head but his lips quirked up at the corners in forgiveness, “Nah. Nite Carter.” He slipped quickly through the door and double timed it to his truck.

“Jack?” She called out as she ran to the end of the driveway. “Is that offer to go fishing still open?” She had only gone with him that one time, and Daniel and Teal’c had tagged along, but Jack had made sure they knew it was a standing invitation. She hoped that was still true.

He blinked. For a moment she worried that he was going to turn her down or drive off, but then he broke out into the biggest smile. Something she had sorely missed. “You want to come fishing? With Me? I can call the team?”  He trailed off as she approached and grabbed his hand that held the keys.

“Not unless you want to call them. I, well, if it’s not too late?”

“Too late?” For a moment he was confused as he had given up any hope that she was interested in anything more than friendship with him. But why else would she want to go with just him? He had taken too long to reply and she was backpedaling towards the house. He stopped her with a gentle grip searching her eyes for a sign that he wasn’t misreading things. “At the risk of making a bigger ass out of myself than usual, what on earth could you want with an old grouch like me?” Her look turned slightly fierce and he stepped back. ‘Yep. A real ass, O’Neill,’ he thought.

“Damn it, Jack! I hate when you do that! Stop selling yourself short. It really pisses me off!”

He held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry, uh sorry.” He took another step back and looked down at the ground missing that she had moved closer again. He startled when she put her hand on his arm.

“Please, Jack. I think we need to figure out this thing between us. And the last time we went to the cabin with the whole team, we didn’t get a chance to talk.”

He brushed a few hairs behind her ear. “Things were in such turmoil. I didn’t trust myself not to screw things up. Hell, who am I kidding Sam? I suck at this stuff. I’ll probably still screw it up.”

She leaned into his hand and chuckled slightly. “You’re talking to the woman who has two broken engagements. Hell, most of my exes wind up dead. Are you sure you want to risk it?”

He grinned back at her, relaxing finally. “I’ve got a tough hide and a bit of a stubborn streak, or so I’ve been told. I think I’ll risk it.”

“C’mon. You can have a cup of coffee while I pack.” She tugged him back into the house.

“Uh Carter?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you really not have any candles or flashlights?”

She groaned. “The candles are in the bathroom but I didn’t want you going in there as I wasn’t expecting any company.”

He smirked. “Unmentionables you didn’t want me to see?”

“That’s for me to know …” she teased from the bedroom.

“Maybe I am too old for this,” he muttered. Then grinned, “Nah!” So totally worth it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 1_million_words challenge
> 
> Prompt: the electricity went out and I don’t have candles


End file.
